Potter VS Black
by Amorem
Summary: Potter et Black son comme chien et chat. Ils adorent se faire chier mutuellement. Un Point commun de plus. C'est à se demandé pourquoi ces deux crétins ne sont pas les meilleurs amis du monde.
1. Prologue

Ceux –ci est ma première fic. Ne soyez pas trop dur

_**Prologue**_

Il avait commencé par noyer ses yeux dans le lac où il pouvait voir son reflet à la lueur de la lune et des étoiles. Il avait ensuite remonté son regard vers le château, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre ouverte. Comme le reste de ses camarades. Le château était si grand si imposant, percher au bout d'une falaise, à la bordure d'une forêt et ses fenêtres éclairées ici et là qui donnait au lieu un effet magique, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Les barques arrivèrent au pied du château. Le géant qui leur servait de guide, descendit le premier et dit :

-Voilà, nous y sommes. Allez dépêchez-vous le professeur Mcgonagall vous attends en haut.

Les élevés descendirent rapidement des barques, puis commencèrent à gravir, silencieusement, les quelques centaines de marche qui se trouvaient devant eux. Apres un long moment à monter les escaliers, ils arrivèrent devant une vielle dame. Le vielle dame en question portait une grande robe de sorcier très vielle et très moche, style « grand-mère ». Ses cheveux qui perdaient de la couleur, étaient attachés d'un chignon toujours style « grand-mère » sous un chapeau tout aussi vieux et moche que la robe. Elle avait un regard sévère derrière des demi-lunes plantées en plein milieu de son nez et des lèvres qui se pinçait énormément. Sa voix quant à elle, rappelait son regard mais inspirait aussi la confiance.

-Bonsoir, bienvenu à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur Mcgonagall et j'enseigne la métamorphose. Dans quelque instant vous allez être réparti dans l'une des quatre maisons suivantes : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

Le professeur regarda les élèves chacun leurs tours puis se retourna en leur disant d'entrée. Le professeur avança d'un pas décider, tan dis que les premières années, regardait la Grande Salle avec attention et curiosité. Ils admiraient la valse des chandelles flottantes qui accompagnaient leurs yeux jusqu'au plafond ou il pouvait revoir le ciel étoilé qu'ils avait vu lors de la traverser du lac de tout à l'heure.

Soudain le professeur Mcgonagall s'arrêta devant un tabouret sur lequel était posé un truc qui ressemblait a du tissu. Ce truc était bien du tissu, le Choipeaux magique exactement. Le bout de tissu se mis alors a bougé et à chanter une chanson un peu étrange dans laquelle il décrivait les qualités de chaque maisons. Comme si personne ne le savait !

-Quand je vous appellerai, vous irez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et le Choipeaux choisira votre maison, fit le professeur de métamorphose.

…

-Black, Andromèda.

-SERPENTARD!

-Black, Sirius.

-SERPENTARD !

….

Son cœur commença à se serre et à battre rapidement.

….

-Evans, Lily.

-GRYFFONDOR !

-Fontney, Guillaume.

-POUFSOUFFLE !

….

Dans quelques instants il serait dans quelle maison il irait, sa deuxième famille.

….

-Jones, Megan.

-SERDAIGLE !

-Jackson, Savannah.

-SERPENTARD !

….

Ses parent lui avait dit que peu importe où il irait, ils seront toujours fière de lui mais il préférait tous de même allez à Gryffondor.

….

-Lohan, Michael.

-GRYFFONDOR!

-Lupin, Remus.

-GRYFFONDOR!

….

Le temps était tellement long mais si rapide aussi.

….

-Pettigrow, Peter.

-GRYFFONDOR!

-Potter, James.

-GRYFFONDOR!


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1**__ :_

**En chien de faïence**

Leur pas résonna dans le couloir et bientôt jusque dans la salle de métamorphose. Le professeur Mcgonagall soupira. Elle savait très bien qui allait franchir sa porte d'ici trente seconds. Visiblement elle n'était pas la seule, certain élevés roulaient les yeux en arrière et soupirait aussi, d'autre avait un petit sourire moqueur aux coins des lèvres. La porte en bois se poussa alors laissant apparaître Lohan et Potter complètement sonné. Les élèves se retournèrent et Mcgo s'avança vers eux.

-Comment faite vous ? dit Mcgonagall l'aire navrées. Comment faite vous pour arriver en retard le premier jour de l'année !

- Je sais pas… On s'est perdu, tenta Michael Lohan.

-Lohan s'est votre sixième années ne me faite pas croire que vous êtes perdu ! Répliqua la vielle Mcgo.

-Oui mais on a eu deux mois de vacance du coup on sait plus où sont les salles de cours, se justifia Lohan.

-Et bien peut être devrons-nous enlever un mois de vacance, proposa Mcgo.

James Potter s'était complètement désintéresser de la discussion ou l'engueulade chacun son point de vue. Il scrutait la salle de cour en baillant toujours endormi. En croisant le regard de Lily Evans –sa nouvelle conquête- il lui fit un sourire un peu effrayant celle-ci le regarda de haut en bas un moment fit un aire de d'égout total et retourna à ses cours. Potter haussa les épaules et scruta une autre partie de la salle.

-Et merde ! On est avec les Serpentard, pensa-t-il à voix haute.

-Potter surveillez votre langage ! Fit Mcgo interrompant sa « discussion » avec Michael.

-Si j'avais su…continua James ignorant son prof.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Potter, cria Sirius Black avec un sourire « angélique » ce qui provoqua des riresméchant chez les Serpentard. Pour toute réponse, Black obtenu un haussement de sourcil de le par de Potter.

-Bon ça suffit ! Potter, Lohan cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor. Des protestations se firent entendre. Allez-vous asseoir maintenant. Quant à vous Black si vous voulez déclarez votre amour a Potter faite le hors des cours ! Termina Mcgo.

-Compté sur moi, répondit –il avec ce même sourire « angélique ».

OOOOOOOO

Les cours étaient enfin terminé journée de moins » pensa Potter. Lui en Lohan se dirigeait vers le parc de Poudlard, pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil avant que l'automne arrive. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas les seules à avoir eu cette idée. Au bord du lac, on pouvait voir Black accompagner de sa bande de serpents ainsi que sa nouvelle _girlfriend_, un groupe de Poufsouffle qui se tapaient la discute et en bordure de forêt Evans et Rogue lisait un livre ou un truc du genre. Rogue et Potter se détestaient, pas autant qu'avec Black mais pas loin. D'ailleurs lui aussi déteste Rogue et ces deux-là ne se gêne pas pour faire vivre un enfer a ce dernier. Sans pour autant faire équipe.

-Vien on s'assoit, fit Lohan à Potter.

Ce dernier lui obéi sans rien dire. Ils s'allongèrent un moment, regardant les nuages qui jouaient avec le soleil. James ferma les yeux deux minutes puis se laissa aller. Soudain il se senti flotté, c'était une sensation très agréable jusqu'à qu'il ouvrit les yeux et qu'il se rendit compte où il était. Il était tombé au bord du lac, là où l'eau était bien visqueuse. En ouvrant les yeux il put voir la totalité du parc mort de rire, y compris Evans.

- Alors Potter on ne veut pas prendre son bain, fit Black en arrivant avec ça bande de serpent et sa copine à son bras.

Potter le fixa un moment puis Lohan arriva hilare.

-C'est toi, hein ! lui cria Potter.

-Sa t'apprendra a pas m'écouter quand je te parle, se justifia Lohan toujours mort de rire.

Potter lui lança un regard noir, puis prit sa baguette et en fit autan. Lohan eu un moment de stupeur, il était comme Potter : tremper. Il se releva se tourna vers son ami la bouche entre ouverte toujours choqué puis se jeta sur lui et commencèrent à se battre avec les mains.

-Quelle bande de gamin, murmura Black avec un aire de méprit avant de repartir vers le château sa copine toujours à son bras suivi de sa bande.

Les deux Gryffondor étaient tellement occupé par leur bataille qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte que le parc se vidait petit à petit et qu'Evans partait l'aire désespéré.

OOOOOOOOOOO

-Tu lis quoi, demanda Lily en s'asseyant a côté de lui.

-Euh, un livre… sur les créatures magiques, répondit Lupin en fuyant le regard de la jeune fille.

-Tu sais Remus, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup lire mais c'est pas pour autant que je suis insociable.

-Je ne suis pas insociable, répliqua Lupin, c'est juste que j'aime bien rester seul.

Remus Lupin était le garçon le plus gentil que Lily n'est jamais rencontré. Et le plus intelligent aussi. Il était toujours seul, plongé dans un livre ou dans ses cours. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, ni d'ennemis. Il ne cherchait pas les ennuis et était apprécié par la globalité de Poudlard enfin ceux qui le connaissaient, c'est-à-dire très peu. Il savait rester a sa place en cas de conflit c'est pour cela que même les Serpentard avaient un peu de respect pour lui. Il n'aimait pas quand Lily venait lui parler elle lui posait toujours un tas de question sur lui et pourquoi il restait seul des trucs du genre. Même si il appréciait beaucoup la rouquine il ne voulait pas être son ami de peur qu'elle découvre son secret et qu'elle le dise au reste de l'école.

-Ecoute Remus, je comprends que tu n'aimes pas Potter et Lohan, ils sont insupportables mais Peter Pettigrow est très gentil, lui rappela Evans en regardant le dénommé Peter qui fessait une partie d'échec avec un septième années, et si tu ne l'aime pas n'ont plus, il y a un tas d'autre gens dans l'école qui pourrait être ton ami.

Lupin regarda Evans lui sourit et dit :

-Premièrement, j'aime bien James et Michael, malgré leurs blagues stupide, deuxièmement j'aime beaucoup Peter aussi, mais je préfère rester seul. Cela fait six ans que sa dur et sa me convient très bien.

Evans soupira.

-Comme tu veux. Elle se leva ensuite du canapé sur lequel elle était assise et sorti de la salle commune.

OOOOOOOO

Sirius Black et Savannah Jackson était devenu, en une journée, le couple le plus populaire de Poudlard. C'est deux-là avait commencé à sortir ensemble début août. Cela durait donc depuis un mois environ, ce qui était très inhabituelle de la part de Black. En général, il rompait au bout d'une semaine ou après l'acte. Et son fan club attendait impatiemment que Jackson se fasse jeter pour qu'une nouvelle prenne sa place. Connaissant Black, ceux-ci allait bientôt arriver.

Le couple se dirigeait à présent ver la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Ils avaient un peu trop traîné dans le lit de M. Black et était maintenant en retard. Mais cela ne les dérangeait pas, pour un Serpentard, tous les prétexte son bon pour se faire remarquer et ils y allèrent donc d'un pas tranquille. Mais ils ne seront pas les seuls à se faire remarquer. Potter et Lohan avaient, eux, traîné dans la douche. Pas qu'ils aient pris une douche ensemble, juste parce que l'eau du lac était très sale et qu'ils ont mis un temps avant de pouvoir enlever cette odeur horrible. C'est ainsi qu'ils se croisèrent tous les quatre devant la porte de la Grande Salle.

-Alors, Potter, on est en retard, fit Black narquoisement.

-Visiblement je ne suis pas le seul, répondit Potter, on a fait des choses ?

Black eu un sourire sournois.

-Oui, tu voies tout le monde ne se prend pas des râteaux Potter, pas comme toi. Et encore moins de la part d'une Sang-de-Bourbe.

-He, c'est qui la Sang-de-Bourbe, lui cria Potter en commençant a s'énervé.

-Ta copine, la rousse là, Evans.

-Ne traite pas Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe, lui dit doucement Potter en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

-C'est une née-moldu, c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe, expliqua Black. Elle ne mérite pas d'apprendre la magie.

-Elle mérite d'apprendre la magie, continua Potter en s'avançant la baguette pointé vers Black, bien plus que toi !

-Comment tu peux dire ça ! T'es un Sang-Pur toi aussi, non ! Sale traitre-à-ton-Sang !

Potter baissa alors sa baguette et lui mis alors une gauche dans le nez, ce qui fit tomber Black à la renverse.

-Ouais, vas-y James, l'encouragea Lohan.

Mais Black se releva très vite et se jeta sur Potter. Il commença à l'étrangler en lui frappent la tête contre le saule.

-Non, Sirius, arrête ! cria Jackson mais cela ne servait à rien.

-Fout lui une peigne, FOUT LUI UNE PEIGNE ! criait Lohan.

Ecoutant les conseils de son ami, Potter tenta de lui mettre une droite mais la place Black eu droit à un coup entre les jambes. Il tomba alors sur le côté plier en deux tan dis que Potter se relevait. Jackson accouru a côté de son petit-ami mais il l'a repoussa et se releva pour mettre une droite à Potter. Ce dernier se jeta alors sur Black. Mais les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit laissant sortir les élèves qui avaient fini de diner et assistèrent donc au combat. Les professeurs qui voyaient la scène depuis leur table arrivèrent en courant et la vielle Mcgo lança un sort qui sépara immédiatement les deux bagarreurs.

-Mais enfin, que-ce qu'il vous prend ? demanda le professeur Slughorn à l'attention de Black.

-Ça n'as pas d'importance, coupa Mcgonagall, vous serez tous les deux collé aux prochain lundi soir. Allez dispersez-vous, maintenant, s'adressa-t-elle au reste des élèves qui regardaient la scène. Au faite, Potter, Black aller faire un tour a l'infirmerie.

Il y avait de quoi. Black avait un œil au beurre noir et du sang qui coulait du nez et Potter avait ses lunettes cassées et du sang qui coulait du derrière de son crâne. Jackson prit le bras de Black qui regardait une dernière fois Potter en chien de faïence.


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut ! Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire une review, ça me fais vraiment plaisir et ça me donne envie de continua ma fic. Si jamais il y a des faute de langue ou des trucs du genre n'hésitez pas à me le dire (je suis nase en français…) a par ça, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 :**

**J'ai une proposition à te faire**

Potter montait avec difficulté les marches qui devaient le conduire à son dortoir. Cela fessait une semaine, une seule semaine que les cours avait commencé et pour lui une éternité. Il arriva enfin devant la porte du dortoir des sixièmes années, il la poussa et elle vint se cogné contre le mur où elle était maintenu ce qui provoqua un bruit sourd. Pettigrow et Lupin qui se trouvait déjà dans la pièce, arrêtèrent leurs occupation respectif et regardaient Potter traversé la chambre en trainant des pieds. Celui-ci se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit et resta allongé sur le ventre quelques instants.

**-Michael n'est pas avec toi**, demanda timidement Pettigrow après un moment de silence.

Potter se retourna sur le dos et lui répondit en fixant le plafond :

**-Non, il est avec une Serdaigle. Megan Jones je crois ou un truc du genre**, termina-t-il en se passant les mains sur son visage.

Pettigrow acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis reprit son activité, c'est-à-dire mangé. Potter se redressa alors et le regarda.

**-Tu mange quoi ?**

**-Des dragées surprise de Bertie crochu. T'en veux ?** proposa Pettigrow.

Potter fit « oui » de la tête et lui tandis sa main avant d'avaler la petite boule.

**-Alors, quel gout ?**

**-Courgette**, dit Potter avec un air de dégout.

Le silence retomba. Potter soupira, dès que Lohan n'était pas avec lui dans le dortoir tous était d'un ennui… Il y avait Aaron Swift, un mec un peu flippant avec qui il rigolait bien mais visiblement il n'était pas là. Et il ne parlait pas trop avec Lupin et Pettigrow même pas du tout. A chaque fois que Potter fessait une tentative de discutions avec Lupin, il l'envoyait bouler. Quand a Pettigrow son principal but était de mangé.

**-Tu lis quoi ?** Demanda Potter à Lupin. Même si toutes ses tentatives ont échoué il fallait quand même garder espoir.

**-Un livre**, répondit se dernier avec une voix rauque sans regarder Potter.

« Espoir réduit à néant » chanta Potter dans sa tête « je m'en doute espèce de crétin ».

-**Hey, James tu devais pas être collé ce soir** ? Se souvint Pettigrow.

**-Mais non c'est lundi.**

**-On est lundi.**

**-Ah oui, merde ! Pfou… **

Potter se releva de son lit avec difficulté et traina ses pieds de nouveau en traversant son dortoir sous le regard amusé de Pettigrow, tout en maudissant ce dernier qui lui avait rappelé qu'il avait gagné une heure de colle avec Black.

Lupin, lui, referma son livre avec force, se leva de son lit et traversa la pièce rapidement sous le regard intriguer de Pettigrow.

**-Tu vas où ?**

Lupin ne lui répondit pas et sorti en claquant la porte.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Black marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, pour se rendre dans le bureau de Rusard et faire sa colle. Il détestait êtres collé avec Potter et pourtant cela arrivait bien souvent. Et quand ce n'était pas avec lui, c'était à cause de lui.

Un soir, par exemple, en deuxième années, Black avait vu Potter et Lohan se balader dans les couloirs (ne me demander pas ce que Black foutait dans les couloirs, moi-même je ne le sais pas) et Black décida alors de les suivre pour voir ce qu'ils mijotaient. Les deux Gryffondor se rendirent, par un passage secret, dans la salle commune des Serdaigle pour leur faire une blaguer car durant la journée Serdaigle avait remporté un match de Quidditch contre Gryffondor et selon, ces même Gryffondor, la victoire leur revenait de droit. Lohan et Potter avait donc décidé de se rendre dans la salle commune de Serdaigle et se venger. Les Gryffondor avaient terminé leur coup quand ils entendirent du bruit et ils déguerpirent à toute vitesse. Black qui les avait attendu bien cachée les virent partir. Le Serpentard se demandais ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire, alors il emprunta le passage secret et se retrouva nez-à-nez les le préfet de Serdaigle de l'époque. La suite et qu'il eut un nombre incalculable d'heures de colle pour avoir, soit disant, lance un sort de glu ultra forte sur le sol de la salle commune de Serdaigle empêchant toute personne qui y posait le pied de bouger durant vingt-quatre heures.

Black terminait de se remémorer se mauvais souvenir quand il arriva devant le bureau de Rusard où Potter et Guillaume Fontney, un Poufsouffle de son années, l'attendait.

**-Tu es en retard, Black,** lui fit Rusard avec un air mauvais.

-**Mais non,** répliqua- t-il**, la colle était à huit heure.**

-**Oui et il est huit heure deux.**

Black voulu répliquer encore une fois mai il préféra se taire. Apres tout plus cet enfer aura commencé, plus vite il sera terminé.

**-Très bien vous allez aller dans les cuisines nettoyer la vaisselle à la main**, leur annonça Rusard toujours avec son air mauvais.

**-Ça change, d'habitude c'est les trophées**, fit remarquer Fontney.

**-Tais-toi ! Je vais vous y conduire**, dit Rusard.

**-Comme-ci on savait pas où c'était,** murmurait Potter.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Depuis une heure maintenant Black, Fontney et Potter frottait la vaisselle à la main. Leurs doigts étaient tous fripés alors qu'il restait encore plein de couverts à nettoyer. Bien sûr tout cela se faisait en silence parce que si Potter ou Black s'adressait encore la parole à ce moment-là, ça aurait encore dégénéré. Quant à Fontney il n'était pas vraiment ami avec Potter et Black ne lui inspirait que du méprit. Mais le Poufsouffle était aussi un grand bavard et entendre le bruit des assiettes qui se cognaient les unes contre les autre à chaque mouvement lui devenait insupportable.

**-Alors,** commença –t-il timidement, **pourquoi vous êtes collé ?**

**-Je me suis battu avec un connard**, répondit simplement Potter en continuant de nettoyer une coupe.

**-C'est moi que tu traites de connard ?** L'agressa Black.

**-Si tu te sans visé, alors oui.**

**-Et pourquoi ?** Hésita Fontney.

Potter arrêta de nettoyer sa coupe et regarda Fontney un moment.

**-Parce que ce connard à insulter Evans de Sang-de-Bourbe !**

**-C'est pas de ma faute si s'en est une !** Se défendit Black.

**-Mais t'es pas obliger de l'insulter**, continua Potter**. Lily c'est quelqu'un de doux, de gentil et d'intelligeant, ce que tu seras jamais !**

**-C'est vrai que cette bouffonne est tellement gentille qu'elle te fout des vents depuis deux ans ! **Lâcha Black.

Potter ne réfléchit pas et lança la coupe qu'il avait entre les mains sur Black qui se baisa pour l'éviter.

**-Alors, ça… **commença Black.

Black s'avança l'aire menaçant ver Potter en remonter les manches de sa robe de sorcier. Mais Fontney se mis entre eux deux, face à Black, regrettant surement d'avoir posé cette question.

**-Bon sa suffit… Vous voulez que je vous dise pourquoi je suis collé ?** Fontney eu pour réponse deux regard noir un de Potter l'autre de Black ce qui signifiait clairement un « NON ! ». Mais il continua quand même. **J'ai foutu une main a Chourave.**

**-Mais on s'en balle les … T'as QUOI ?** Se reprit Black.

**-J'ai foutu une main a Chourave.**

**-Mais t'es con**, lui sorti Potter en haussant un sourcil.

**-Mais c'était un pari, puis je l'ai gagné.** Se justifia Fontney. **J'ai gagné cinq galions.**

**-Et alors ?** Le questionna Potter.

**-Et alors quoi ?** visiblement Fontney ne voyait pas ou il volait en venir.

**-Bah il était comment ? Mou…** renchérir Black.

-**Quoi mais je sais pas j'ai pas fait gaffe. Mais vous êtes grave vous penser qu'à ça ! **Leur dit Fontney.

**-Mais non, on est des mecs, c'est tout**, se justifia Potter.

**-Moi aussi j'en suis un**, leur dit calmement Fontney, **et pourtant je pense pas qu'à ça…**

**-C'est bon c'est fini partez !** Les coupa Rusard en arrivant.

**-Bon salut**, les salua Fontney en quittant les cuisines.

Potter et Black ne tardèrent pas à faire de même.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Le Gryffondor se baladait depuis un moment dans les couloirs du château, l'histoire de se balader. Il adorait se promener la nuit quand Poudlard était désert, c'était tellement agréable. C'est comme ça qu'il avait découvert bon nombre des passages secret de l'école. Le seul problème c'est qu'il pouvait tomber à tout moment sur un professeur ou le concierge. « Je devrais créer quelque chose pour savoir par quel couloir passer » pansait-il.

Pour le moment il se rendait vers la tour d'astronomie. Un endroit qu'il aimait particulièrement car il pouvait avoir une vue incroyable sur Poudlard et les étoile. Les étoiles, c'était un peu le but d'une tour d'astronomie. Il montait les quelque centaine de marche qui le conduisit en haut mais visiblement il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée. Un personne regardait déjà les étoile ou plutôt le sol et Potter le reconnu immédiatement.

**-Pourquoi t'es là, Black ? Tu devrais être dans t'as salle commune.**

**-Je te retourne la question**, répondit Black en regardant toujours le sol.

**-Tu regarde quoi ?** Lui demanda Potter en s'avançant à sa hauteur.

**-Il y a quel qu'un près du Saul. **

En effet Potter tourna la tête en direction du Saul Cogneur et, malgré la distance, on pouvait distinguer une silhouette noire. Il lui était impossible de dire de qui il s'agissait ou de définir son sexe. Potter s'attendait à ce que le Saule Cogneur repousse la silhouette avec un coup de branche mais avec étonnement l'arbre ne se défendit pas. Il resta immobile quelque instant jusqu'à ce que la silhouette disparaisse.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Le week-end arriva à grand pas et se fut les sélections de Quidditch pour Gryffondor. Cette année le capitaine serai James Potter. Il attendait ce moment depuis qu'il était entré dans l'équipe durant sa troisième année. Potter était un grand fan de Quidditch si bien que parfois il se prenait lui-même pour le capitaine et donnait les instructions a son équipe parfois il gagnait le match et d'autre non, mais c'était assez rare.

Aujourd'hui dimanche il fessait plutôt beau, un temps favorable pour jouer au Quidditch. Beaucoup de personne c'était présenté pour les sélections et il y en avait aussi pas mal dans les tribunes.

**-Bon, très bien, on va commencer**, annonça Potter. Il se prit un vent monumental et tout le monde continua de l'ignoré.

**-OH, LA FERME !** Cria Potter. Cette fois tout le monde se tu et le regarda bizarrement. **Bon on va commencer. Je vais être clair, ceux qui postule pour devenir attrapeur, vous pouvez partir tout de suite, la place est déjà prise.** Visiblement les Gryffondors avait tous comprit que l'attrapeur était Potter et aucun ne voulut lui voler sa place, tout le monde resta. **Très bien on va commencer par les poursuiveurs.**

Les sélections durèrent toute la journée et ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi que Potter annonça la liste de l'équipe. Une équipe qui semblait satisfaire Potter et avec qui il espérait remporter la coupe, cette fois.

Le Gryffondor se dirigeait vers les vestiaires de son équipe pour pouvoir se changer et prendre ses affaires. Il avait à peine franchi la porte qu'il vit Savannah Jackson assise sur un banc de manière assez sexy. Elle regardait de bas en haut, Potter avec un sourire sournois.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la Jackson c'est pas les vestiaires de ton équipe**, lui dit Potter en s'avançant vers elle.

**-Je sais, j'avais remarqué. Le rouge et l'or, ces moche**, répondit elle avec une voix tout aussi sexy que sa façon de s'asseoir.** Je préfère le vert et l'argent.**

**-Alors, part.**

Jackson regarda Potter un moment lui fit un sourire toujours aussi sournois et lui dit avec une voix séduisante :

**-J'ai une proposition à te faire…**

Une review ? Pleas ?


End file.
